In recent years, video distribution services through networks have become widespread. In order to raise the revenue, it is important for video distribution service providers to provide the services with the video quality that satisfies users. Therefore, it is important to design and manage the services based on the video quality, and this makes a demand for a technology that quantifies the video quality.
Generally, an encoding process is applied to a video to compress the amount of data. If the encoding bit rate is lowered, deformation, fading, and the like are generated in blocks that degrade the video quality. Also, the video quality is also dependent on the resolution and the frame rate of the video.
In order to design and manage the video distribution service, it is necessary to take the above properties of the video quality into account, and to precisely estimate the video quality in terms of the encoding bit rate, the resolution, and the frame rate.